


Hello There

by LittlePebble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Midorima, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePebble/pseuds/LittlePebble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, you don't need to worry whilst not being classmates with Takao anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There

The morning wind breezed gently, as you walked along the all too familiar road, blowing your hair and tickling the rim of your skirt. Passing familiar faces with the same uniform, you serenely made your way to your school, Shuutoku High, where you were ready to have the first day of your second year. A huge banner with a ‘ _Welcome to Shuutoku High, First Class Students_ ’ written on it was seemingly the first thing to greet you as you walked past the school’s gateway. In the wide front yard, you saw groups of students, girls and boys, from all grades, chatting and squealing, saying hello and probably exchanging holiday vacation stories.

You tried looking for your closest friends, Mika and Haruna, which turned out to be quite difficult among the swarming teens, when you spotted something lying on the ground by a bench. It didn’t look like garbage, so you approached and picked up the huddled thing.

“A handkerchief? Whose handkerchief?” you asked yourself. You looked around, yet no one seemed to be looking for something. Somebody must had been sitting here a while ago and dropped it. Thankfully it seemed like no one had stepped on this white handkerchief, it was still pretty clean after you dusted off the bits of dirt. Then you noted something on it, a name, neatly sewn with red thread.

_K. TAKAO_

What was the ‘K’? Kazunari? Because Takao Kazunari’s face was the first picture crossing your mind the moment you read the name. That boy was in the same class with you the first year, but you both weren’t close at all. You had talked a few times but nothing more. Not that you had any business with him, though. Besides, he seemed to be inseparable with the megane Midorima Shintarou. After all, they were both part of the infamous Shuutoku basketball team.

Now, where was this Takao? He seemed nowhere to be found.

Then a signal tune of announcement echoed through the whole school and cut your thoughts.

“ _Good morning, all students of Shuutoku High._ ” An intercom voice was heard. “ _Welcome to the new school year. We would like to inform you that the lists of names and classes could be viewed on the bulletin board by the school hall. And we expect students to attend the homeroom class 15 minutes after this announcement. We repeat, the lists of names and classes…_ ”

Upon the announcement, all students in the yard ran in the direction of the school hall. You quickly shoved the handkerchief into your bag and strode to join the crowd.

* * *

The first day ended with nothing special in particular. Except for the crying Mika when she found out she was not going to be in the same class with you and Haruna for a year ahead. Also, no luck in finding Takao. He was always nowhere to be found whenever you passed his classroom. You didn’t have much time either, for you were asked to help your class rep preparing the class performance for Shuutoku’s annual new school year festival.

It was evening now as you walked out of your classroom. You decided to return the handkerchief tomorrow. Might as well bring it home and wash it first. Because you had started to feel a bit hungry that you wanted to just go home and eat.

Turning around a corner, to your surprise, you found a group of high-pitched squealing girls gathered around someone—a boy. What a coincidence that the boy was no other than Takao Kazunari. His short black hair sticking out above the girls due to his height. However, he looked slightly helpless there, surrounded by the girls, as he found no way to escape them.

“Takao-kun, I baked you a cake,” one of the girls said as she handed Takao a lunchbox, “Please accept it.”

“Ah… Thank you very much,” Takao said, gratefully receiving the lunchbox.

“Takao-kun~ How was your first day?” another girl asked him.

“Ah… Fine, I think…” he answered.

“Takao-kun… You will still play basketball for the school team, ne~?”

“Midorima-kun as well, ne?”

“Takao-kun~…”

And the fangirling went on while you stood there, rolling your eyes. Geez… Girls and their privacy prying… Did you really have to wait? Your tummy here was in desperate need of aid.

Then a girl boldly asked, “Takao-kun, walk me home today, please...”

Your eyes snapped to the addressed boy as he was clearly reluctant with the girl’s request. “Ah… I’m afraid I can’t… I… have promise with someone else…”

“Who? Midorima-kun?” the girl asked him again.

“It can't be,” her friend added, “I saw him walked out of school not long ago.”

To this, Takao’s eyes went frantic as he looked around. That was when his eyes landed on you standing not too far.

“Ah!” he exclaimed and waved his hand, “___-chaaan! I’m heeere!”

_Shoot!_

Those girls around him, all their eyes were instantly fixed on you, obviously displeased with your presence.

“___-chan, you were looking for me, no?” He kept waving his hand to you.

“E-eh… Yes… Yes, I was.” It was true, yet you stuttered involuntarily, feeling the vibes of hell from the girls reached you.

“Now, now, girls… Thank you, but please kindly excuse me,” Takao said, as he pried through the girls towards you, “See y’all tomorrow!” He winked to them, earning another synchronized squeal. Yet, you still felt their piercing glares burned your back as Takao pulled you by the arm. Now that you had reached the school’s gate, Takao finally let go of his hold on you.

“Haaaah~ Thank you so much, ___-chan…” He stretched both his hands upwards. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t there.”

You rolled your eyes again. “They would surely kill me tomorrow.”

“That’s exaggerating, ___-chan.” He chuckled. “I won’t let them. Tell me if they do. I’ll zap them into stones!

“Yeah, yeah…” You giggled a bit. “I didn't know you were _that_ popular.”

“Nah… With Shin-chan being so freezingly cold, surely the second option would be me,” he smugly stated, “Sorry to drag you, though. I've got something to catch up.”

“That’s alright. I was actually looking for you too anyway.”

“Eh?! You truly were?!” He jumped and tensed.

You laughed at him. “Don’t worry... I didn’t bake you any cake," to which he heaved a huge sigh of relief. You dug around your bag and took out his handkerchief. “Here. Found this in the yard.”

“My hankieee~!” he shrieked, snatching the handkerchief from your hand, then twirled it around happily. “Thank you! Thank you~!” You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Just how old this boy thinks he is, you thought.

“Okay. Now that Takao and his hankie have got their happy ever after, I should be going,” you said, feeling your stomach gurgled.

“Eh? That fast?”

“Yeah… Don’t you have something you need to catch up?”

“Right…”

“Then goodbye, Takao-san. See you later,” you waved at him as you started to waddle away, now certain that your tummy was ready to grumble anytime soon.

However, not many steps after, you heard Takao called your name, “___-chan!”

“Yes, Takao-san?” You turned.

“Are you free right now?”

“Hmm… It depends. Why?”

“I know a place near here selling delicious ramen. They have discounts today. Maybe we co—“

 ** _GRROOOWWL_** ~

3.5 seconds of silence…

“…maybe we could have some? My treat.” He winked, before finally laughing his ass off, as your face turned rosy red.

* * *

An hour later in a street stall by an old playground, you put your chopsticks down as you just finished your second bowl of half-price miso ramen. Who knew a quite hidden stall like this one actually has real yummy dish? Well, apparently Takao did. He himself was currently devouring his fifth serving this evening. You watched his adam’s apple went up and down as he gulped down the sauce.

“So _this_ is what you needed to catch up?” you inquired your black haired company, which he replied with a hum, before setting his bowl down.

“Aaaah~ Jin-san’s ramens are always the beeest!” The cook Jin-san stopped his chopping and raised his thumb to Takao’s praise.

“Do you come here often, Takao-san?” you asked.

“Yeah, at times.” He rests his elbows on the table, glancing at your empty bowls. “I never knew you could eat that much, ___-chan.”

You covered your mouth in a shy manner. “Can’t help it. I lost so much energy this morning.”

“Really? On the first day?”

“Yeah. With the class performance preparation and all.”

“Ah! What will your class perform, ___-chan?”

“A drama.”

“Superb! Will you play as well?”

“Uh-huh.” You nodded.

“Then I’ll make sure I get the front seat!” He chimed cheerfully, “I’ll scream ___-chan’s name the loudest!”

A smile broke itself into your face. “That’s truly unnecessary, Takao-san.”

“Hehe… But I’ll definitely watch. So, don’t miss my class’ dance performance either, alright? I’ll be there too.”

“Oh, you can dance?”

“I can do back-flips!”

“Doing back-flips and dancing aren’t the same thing, Takao-san.”

He made a thoughtful face with an index finger on his chin. “But back-flips would be a fab move to be included in the routine. So I’ll do it a bunch. Remember, a bunch! Be ready to gape in awe!” He resolutely stated, triggering your giggles.

A while later, Takao handed Jin-san his pay and you both bid a ‘Thank you’, not after Jin-san made you promise him to come back sometimes later. The sun was setting when you and Takao walked out of the stall.

“Um… Thank you? I guess…” you muttered.

“No problem. You helped me quite a lot today.” He smiled. “Where do you want to go now?”

“I think I'll just head home. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah… It’s almost dark,” Takao noted, looking at the red sky, “Let me walk you home?”

“Eh? You don’t need to, Takao-san. I’m fine by myself.”

“But I want to,” he insisted, crouching down a bit so that you both were in the same level, making you realize how tall he actually was compared to you. “And for ___-chan, it’s ‘Takao’ without the ‘san’.” He grinned to you, eyes turned into a cute pair of crescent.

And for some reasons… this had made your heart thumped a little bit faster. Just a little bit.

* * *

“So, ___-chan, you plan to join an activity club this year?” Takao queried, as you both strolled along the silver-gray pavement. He really ended up walking you home, which somehow made you quite flustered as you never had a boy to walk you home before. You kept reminding yourself to relax as this was only a form of gratitude, nothing more.

“Of course,” you answered, “I’ve been an active member of the English Club since last year.”

“Really? Cool!” he exclaimed, “That’s no wonder, though. You always got the top parallel score in English anyway.”

“Eh? You noticed?”

“How can I not?” He chuckled. “You know, when I was in middle school, I always excelled in English and got the top score in class, all the time. But then I met you in high school, and hyaah~ ___-chan is extreeemely unbeatable. I really really want to, just once, surpass your score but never succeeded. Not even once. You evil…” He huffed at the pavement, hands in his pants pockets.

“Hey! Don’t make me the bad guy here!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his behavior, “If that's the case, you should be glad now that you’re not in the same class with me anymore.”

He shook his head and pouted. "No. It would be different without ___-chan in class.”

You felt yourself blushing at his words. Not knowing what to answer, you turned your head forward, but still looked at Takao from the corner of your eyes. You never knew that this bubbly school superstar actually acknowledged you, and was paying attention to you, albeit only your scores.

“Maybe that’s why Shin-chan stopped asking for my help, and asked you to tutor him instead,” he noted.

“Ah… Midorima-kun?” you recalled, “Um… Yeah. He did.” That was right. Midorima once asked for your help to improve his English score. You agreed to lend him your notes, and sometimes tutor him after school, until the time of the final exam. Usually you did the tutoring in the library, once or twice in a week. And somehow during those times, you had harbored a little feeling for Midorima.

But it was only a brief crush for you didn’t feel anything for him anymore by now.

“What is it?” Takao observed your reminiscing face, only to gasp a moment after. “___-chan, you like Shin-chan, do you?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

You jerked. “Heh?! No!"

He smirked. “Don’t lie to me, ___-chaaan~”

“No. Really." You snorted. “I used to, but not anymore.”

“Eh? Why not?!” he asked, to which you shrugged. “What did you like about Shin-chan anyway?”

“Hmm… I don’t know,” you answered, “I think I just admired him, and how he always does his best to achieve what he wants.”

“Yeah…” Takao nodded. “He’s like that, always amazes me with his endeavor. Can’t find any reason not to admire him. I’m glad we’re classmates again this year.” Takao had that dreamy smile on his face. Your heart warmed at the sight. You could see in Takao’s eyes just how much he cared about this basketball partner of his.

“But at times,” he suddenly scoffed, “He could be reeeeally annoying! He and his lucky items!”

And Takao went on, grunting and bitching about Midorima’s obsession with Oha-Asa, how he always brought his oftentimes bothering lucky item anywhere, how he always insisted Takao to pedal their rickshaw (and that was because Takao always lost in jankenpon). You would snigger once in a while at Takao’s funny remarks. When he addressed Midorima as a gawky walking carrot, you couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter.

You were still clutching your stomach when you noticed Takao had stopped blabbering and walking. Instead, you found him staring straight to you. You immediately stopped your steps too.

“W-what’s wrong? Something on my face?” you asked, touching your cheek.

“No… It’s just…” Takao paused for a moment, “___-chan… looks really cute when she laughs like that...”

You swore your heart stopped beating for a second or two as a wave of heat rushed to your cheeks. “G-geeez... Takao! D-don’t say things like that with that m-matter of fact intonation!”

“Heh~? It’s true, though.” He chuckled, obviously enjoyed seeing your rare flustered face. “But…” he trailed, went solemn all of sudden, “___-chan… If you… maybe… you know, really like Shin-chan, I could probably help y—OW! What’s that for?!"

You dared to lightly smack his head this time. “I told you I don’t like him, Takao! I never liked him that much!”

“Really?” He grabbed your hand. Your heart thumped, both at the abrupt move and his ineptly serious eyes glaring down at you. His usually smug face was suddenly nowhere to be found. “Is that true?”

“W-what’s supposed to be true?”

“That you don’t like Shin-chan?”

“Um... No... In a romantic way, no. Why?”

“Then…” He averted his eyes downwards. “Maybe… maybe… we can do this again... tomorrow?”

You gaped at his request, before finding yourself unable to hold the grin pulling at the corner of your lips. "What ‘this’, Takao?”

“I mean, to… walk you home again… tomorrow." Takao coughed awkwardly. "How does that sound?” He brought his eyes back to you, now with a grin as wide as yours. You didn't fail to notice the twinkle in his orbs and the slight pink tinted his cheeks.

Sheephisly, you murmured to him, “That sounds nothing but wonderful…”

**Author's Note:**

> Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou, as well as Shuutoku Koukou are entirely Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.
> 
> (~ u ,u)~ Takao sweetheart~~  
> Thank you for your time reading this quite crappy work... :p  
> Please notify me for any errors... English isn't my native language.  
> I hope you have a good day!


End file.
